About Crazy Drunks
by Lieh
Summary: Algumas mágoas sem motivo, um casal apaixonado e uma garrafa de Heineken.


**About Crazy Drunks**

_(Sobre Loucuras Bêbadas)_

_Percy & Annabeth_

**Beta:** Naty L. Potter

**Resumo: **Algumas mágoas sem motivo, um casal apaixonado e uma garrafa de _Heineken. _

Inspirada na música _**Midnight Bottle**_ da Colbie Caillat para o projeto _A música começa onde acaba a fala _do _Need For Fic._

* * *

**Annabeth**

Nojento. Extremamente, irrevogavelmente, estupidamente arrotar _é nojento_. Ainda mais se de repente você sente aquele resquício de álcool voltando para sua língua.

Nojento, nojento, nojento!

Tão repugnante que eu até nem me importo tanto assim, depois de ficar sentada aqui, sozinha no meio da praia do estreito de Long Island. Eu poderia ser pega, ou ser comida – literamente – pelas harpias da limpeza, além de ser expulsa do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Agora me explica cabeça de vento, o que a certinha e santinha Annabeth Chase está fazendo na praia, sozinha com uma garrafa de _Heineken* _pela metade?

Nada. Isso mesmo, nada. Não estou zangada, amargurada, nem levei um pé na bunda ou estou aqui afogando as mágoas. Não. É só que eu inocentemente encontrei a garrafa largada por aí e resolvi aproveitar sozinha. Só isso. Para falar a verdade eu nem acreditava que era realmente álcool até eu dar o primeiro gole e... É, eu acabei provando um pouco mais, sabe, só mais um pouquinho, assim...

- Annabeth?

Pulei de susto ao ouvir meu nome, dando de cara com o _idiota-e-muito-provável-ex-namorado_ Percy. Estava meio escuro e o sol já estava se pondo, por isso eu não consegui vislumbrar seu rosto. Mas posso jurar que ele parecia surpreso a me ver ali, largada no chão como uma bêbada imunda e nojenta.

_Midnight bottle take me come_

_(_A garrafa de Midnight leva comigo)

_With me my memories and everything come back to me_

_(_As minhas memórias e tudo volta para mim)

_Midnight bottle make it real_

_(_A garrafa de Midnight torna real o que parece faz de conta)

_What feels like make believe so I can see a little more clearly_

_(_Então posso ver um pouco mais claramente)

_Like every single move you make_

_(_Como cada único movimento que você faz para me)

_Kissing me so carefully on the corners of my dreaming eyes_

_(_Beijar tão cuidadosamente, nos cantos dos meus olhos sonhadores).

* * *

**Percy**

Eu vou começar a cogitar a possibilidade do mundo ter virado de cabeça para baixo. Não, eu estou falando sério, alguma coisa anormal aconteceu sem eu perceber (Não que eu percebesse as coisas com frequência...).

Ou Annabeth foi abduzida por alienígenas ou era uma brincadeira dela. Eu queria muito considerar a segunda opção...

- Annabeth, que diabos você está fazendo?

-Não é da sua conta, é Percy? – ela respondeu secamente. Mas eu percebi que a língua dela se enrolou com as palavras. Estranho, muito estranho.

- Ei, não precisa toda essa delicadeza – respondi, me sentando ao lado dela na areia.

O sol refletiu no seu rosto, que eu estava muito vermelho, principalmente os olhos que lacrimejavam. Olhei para baixo e vi uma garrafa na sua mão.

Espera aí! Ela está bebendo?

- Você não está bebendo, está?

Eu percebi quando ela trincou os dentes e olhou de forma raivosa para mim.

- Claro que não Percy, eu estou apenas tentando descobrir as fórmulas químicas do álcool, para depois jogá-lo no mar junto com a garrafa vazia com um bilhete dentro dela.

Ela virou a garrafa mais uma vez à boca, fazendo uma careta. Franzi a testa de preocupação.

Esse é um dos problemas de andar com Annabeth. Eu nunca sei quando ela está falando sério ou sendo irônica.

Decidi fazer um teste para descobrir – eu até poderia dar um nome para ele, que tal _Descubra o Enigma de Annabeth_?

Esqueça o nome.

- Então, você já descobriu todas as fórmulas químicas disso aí? – apontei para a garrafa – E o que você pretende escrever no bilhete?

- Não sei, não pensei nisso – ela respondeu de forma ríspida – Já que eu estava ótima sozinha até você aparecer...

- Sabia que isso pode ser tóxico? – eu rebati – Não só o líquido, mas a garrafa vai poluir o mar e meu pai vai ficar bastante zangado...

- Percy?

- Sim?

- Faz um favor?

- Sim?

- Cala boca?

Annabeth não falou de forma zangada, mas como um pedido. Então, obedientemente eu me calei.

Ficamos num silêncio desconfortável. Ela não bebeu mais daquela garrafa, fitando o horizonte tristemente.

Eu tenho que admitir que estava um fim de tarde bem agradável. O vento levantava alguns fios de cabelo dela, deixando-a mais bonita.

Apesar disso, eu fiquei triste. Eu passei o dia inteiro tentando descobrir o que ela tinha, pois ela estava me tratando daquela forma desde o café da manhã. Até ontem, tudo estava bem entre nós. A luta contra Cronos havia terminado e apesar das nossas perdas consideráveis, estávamos tentando seguir em frente.

Porém, por um acaso do destino – ou você pode chamar de azar – Annabeth acordou mordida, porque passou o dia me ignorando ou dando olhares raivosos para mim.

E cá estava eu, tentando consertar seja lá o que eu havia feito. Porque sério, eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam com raiva de mim.

Corrigindo: eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam com raiva de mim _sem eu saber o motivo._ Principalmente Annabeth que adora dá uma dessas.

Nem parece que foi ontem que nós estávamos andando pelo acampamento de mãos dadas.

_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down_

_(_Eu tenho uma garrafa de Midnight, vou bebê-la)

_A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before_

_(_Um único bilhete me leva ao tempo que tínhamos antes)

_When everything felt so right_

_(_Quando tudo parecia tão certo)

_If only for tonight I've got a midnight bottle gonna_

_(_Se apenas por essa noite tivesse uma garrafa de Midnight)

_Ease my pain_

_(_Para aliviar a minha dor)

_From all these feelings driving me insane_

_(_De todos esses sentimentos me deixando louca)

_When I think of you_

_(_Quando penso em você)

_Everything's all right f only for tonight_

_(_Tudo está bem pelo menos por esta noite)

* * *

**Annabeth**

Eu estava com raiva. E quando você está com raiva, você fala e faz bobagens.

Foi tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Um minuto a garrafa estava na minha mão, no outro, Percy a segurava.

Ele está pedindo para morrer, né?

- Devolva! – sibilei.

Ele me ignorou, cheirando o conteúdo da garrafa.

- Até que não cheira tão mal quanto eu pensei – ele disse.

Ou o Percy nunca sentiu o cheiro de álcool na vida ou ele é idiota é mesmo.

Eu fico com a segunda opção.

- Dá para você parar de ser intrometido e me devolver?

- Obrigado pelo elogio. E não, não vou devolver até você me dizer o que você tem.

- E se eu não quiser dizer?

- Denuncio você para o Sr. D.

- Você não teria coragem.

- Duvida? Você sabe que não se deve trazer nada do mundo dos mortais para o acampamento. Ainda mais bebida alcoólica.

- Ah, desde quando o _Percysinho_ deu para seguir as regras? – falei de forma irônica.

- Desde o minuto que eu passei a me preocupar com você.

- Você não se preocupa comigo!

- Annabeth?

- Que é?

- Cala boca, tá?

Bufei indignada com o atrevimento dele. O ruim de começar a andar com o Percy é que ele começa a aprender a dar respostas como essa, devido a companhia da minha humilde pessoa.

Senti ele se aproximar mais de mim e passar os braços pelos os meus ombros. Enrijeci com o contato. Eu havia me esquecido o quanto eu gostava de estar abraçada com ele.

Aquele pensamento me entristeceu. Do nada, senti lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos, e quando dei por mim eu estava chorando no peito dele.

Ele me abraçou com mais força, colocando a garrafa na areia, me balançando de um lado para outro como um bebê. Eu não sei o que diabos deu em mim, porque o tempo passava e eu chorava cada vez mais.

Depois de eu ter praticamente desidratado de tanta água que eu devo ter derramado, eu me acalmei. Percebendo o meu silêncio, Percy me fez levantar o rosto e olhar para ele.

- Está mais calma? – ele perguntou.

- Sim – murmurei.

- Agora você pode me dizer o que você tinha?

Respirei fundo, em derrota. Não adiantava continuar com aquele teatro, e por mais que a minha cabeça estava querendo explodir e meu estômago dava cambalhotas horríveis, eu desabafei.

_Got a midnight bottle drifting off into_

(Tenho uma garrafa de Midnight sendo levada pela corrente)

_The candlelight where I can find you in your time_

_(_Fora da luz da vela, onde posso achá-la em seu tempo)

_A midnight bottle I forgot how good_

_(_Uma garrafa de Midnight, eu esqueci como é bom)

_It felt to be in a dream just like you had me_

(Era sentir-se em um sonho exatamente como você me tinha)

_Cuz lately I've been stumbling feels like I'm recovering_

(Porque ultimamente andei tropeçando parece que estou me recuperando)

_But I think it's only for tonight_

_(_Mas eu acho que é só por esta noite)

* * *

**Percy**

Mulher é um bicho estranho. Deveria existir um manual de como entender as mulheres, porque é sério, é assustador.

Mesmo assustado com o ataque de fúria, seguido de uma crise de choro de Annabeth, eu estava muito preocupado. Óbvio que eu só falei aquilo de entregá-la para o Sr. D numa forma de fazê-la se render e falar o que ela tinha.

Agora ela parecia indecisa e envergonhada por alguma coisa desconhecida, porque eu percebi mesmo pela pouca claridade, que o rosto dela enrubesceu.

- Percy? – ela sussurou sem olhar para mim.

- Sim?

- O que você e a Rachel tiveram? De... Verdade?

Epa! Entrei em alerta vermelho com aquela pergunta. Seja lá o que eu esperava, não era isso.

- Isso importa? – eu respondi carinhosamente.

- Sim, para mim... Importa... – Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos lacrimejantes, ainda mais vermelhos por ter chorado. Sua voz continuava pastosa e mais enrolada.

Alguma coisa me dizia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Por que você quer falar da Rachel? – Não sei da onde surgiu essa pergunta, mas qualquer coisa vale para eu fugir das respostas que ela queria.

- E por que você não me disse que ela te beijou? E que você correspondeu?

Era nítido o ressentimento na voz trôpega de Annabeth. Eu devo ter corado, ficando sem graça. Isso aconteceu a tanto tempo que parece ridículo brigarmos por causa da Rachel, que, aliás, é o atual Oráculo do acampamento.

Suspirei frustrado. Uma coisa que eu não gostava na minha namorada é justamente isso: ela era curiosa demais, queria saber de tudo e mais um pouco, o que muitas vezes ferrava para o meu lado.

- Tá. Eu e a Rachel nos beijamos. Fim da história. Agora, você pode me dizer como você soube?

- E você pode me responder – ela rebateu – Por que você não me contou?

- Porque eu não via necessidade de contar, oras.

- Tá. E se eu disser para você que eu já beijei o Luke?

Estaquei. Como assim ela beijou o Luke?

Ela percebeu o meu estado de espírito turbulento, dando um sorrisinho cínico para mim e se aproximando da garrafa que estava ao meu lado.

Mas se ela tá achando que eu vou deixar barato, ela está muito enganada.

Peguei a garrafa de _Heineken_ – só agora eu consegui ler o nome – tirando do alcance dela.

- Eu só vou te devolver quando você me explicar direito essa história de beijar o Luke.

- Ah, agora você quer dá uma de namorado ciumento!

- Quem é ciumento aqui? Não era você, que agora pouco estava atacada porque soube, não sei como, que eu beijei a Rachel?

- Então estamos quites! – ela encerrou a questão – Agora devolva a minha garrafa!

- Nem pensar. Você acha que eu vou deixar você continuar bebendo?

- Percy – ela sussurrou de forma maligna – Devolva a garrafa agora se você ainda quiser ter filhos!

Encolhi-me com a ameaça dela, mas mesmo assim eu com alguma coragem tirada sabe-se lá da onde a desafiei. Peguei a garrafa e dei um belo de gole.

Arrependendo-me depois.

Minha garganta queimou como se pegasse fogo. A bebida desceu rasgando até o estômago. Devo ter feito caretas horríveis e hilárias, porque Annabeth começou a rir histericamente.

- Fracote! – ela dizia entre gargalhadas – Mal aguenta beber.

Eu já não tinha muita moral com a minha namorada, agora que eu perdi o respeito dela.

- Ah é? Eu aposto que eu bebo mais que você!

- Isso é um desafio para ver quem bebe mais, Percy? Pois eu aceito!

_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down_

_(_Eu tenho uma garrafa de Midnight, vou bebê-la)

_A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before_

_(_Um único bilhete me leva ao tempo que tínhamos antes)

_When everything felt so right_

_(_Quando tudo parecia tão certo)

_If only for tonight I've got a midnight bottle gonna_

(Se apenas por essa noite tivesse uma garrafa de Midnight)

_Ease my pain_

(Para aliviar minha dor)

_From all these feelings driving me insane _

_(_De todos esses sentimentos que estão me deixando insana)

_When I think of you and everything's all right _

_(_Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem)

_If only for tonight_

(Se apenas por esta noite)

_If only for tonight, _

_(_Se apenas por esta noite)

_If only for tonight, if only for tonight_

(Se apenas por esta noite, se apenas por esta noite)

* * *

**Annabeth**

Eu não deveria ter aceitado esse desafio. Ou melhor, eu não deveria ter deixado Percy inventar essa brincadeira.

Meu namorado já é doido são. Bêbado então é dar medo.

Eu admito que eu bebi bastante, mas quando começamos a revezar a garrafa eu não imaginava que a bebida não estava nem na metade – isso prova que eu sou fraca para álcool, não que eu vá admitir em voz alta, é claro – mas agora a garrafa estava vazia, largada na areia, junto comigo.

Porque Percy estava completamente sem noção. Ele não parava de rir e de dizer umas coisas sem sentido. Minha cabeça rodava e eu não conseguia deixar os pensamentos em ordem.

Eu nem tentei ficar em pé, porque da primeira vez eu caí, arrancando mais gargalhadas dele. Sério, eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com a sanidade do meu namorado.

E ah, só para avisar: ele ganhou o desafio. Não que ele vá se lembrar de alguma coisa amanhã, pois eu vou fazer questão de dizer que fui eu.

Naquele momento, a criatura que atende pelo nome de Percy Jackson estava totalmente e completamente _chapado_. E você sabe que o seu namorado não está bem quando ele começa a cantar e pular nas areias da praia.

Pior do que pular e cantar nas areias da praia é dar a louca nele e puxar pobres pessoas que não aguentam meia garrafa de _Heineken_ para formar um par de bêbados sem noção.

- Anda _Annieeeee_ – Percy dizia com aquela voz meio afeminada parecia aquele boneco horroroso dos _Teletubies._

Ah deuses, ele vai começar a cantar de novo!

- _Um, dois, três indiozinhos, quatro, cinco, seis indiozinhos, sete, oito, nove, indiozinhos, dez no PEQUENO BOTE!_ – Ele praticamente gritou e eu bati nele. Percy me virava de um lado para outro acompanhando o compasso da música. Juro que se ele me soltasse eu ia cair lindamente na areia.

- _Iam navegando pelo rio abaixo, quando o jacaré se aproximou, e o pequeno bote dos indiozinhos quase, quase virou!_ – E ele me virou para o chão como aqueles dançarinos de _Tango_.

Soltei-me dele tentando voltar ao normal. Percy estava suado e com o rosto corado. Já era noite alta. Nem percebemos como o tempo passou rápido. Encaro como um golpe de sorte nenhuma harpia ter nos encontrado.

Cambaleei para onde estava o meu namorado agora cantando outra musiquinha idiota, de forma baixa. Porém seu pé se mexia acompanhando a canção.

- _Percyy_... Vamos _ric,_ embora, _ric_. – Não sei como eu consegui falar aos soluços. Culpa dele, eu ter ficado daquele jeito.

Ele se aproximou de mim aos tropeços, puxando o meu braço e me dando um mega beijo.

Eu me segurei nos seus braços para não cair – não só porque estava bêbada, mas também pela surpresa e emoção. Ele me segurava com firmeza, e uma das mãos se enroscou no meu cabelo, enquanto a outra passeou pelo meu corpo, e se apoiou na minha cintura.

Eu estava tão carente dele, que eu fiz questão de aprofundar o beijo e tomar o controle. Mesmo bêbado Percy conseguia me deixar louca, a ponto de eu morder seu lábio inferior ao ter o meu corpo apertado junto ao dele. Estávamos sem ar depois de alguns minutos naquele agarramento bêbado. Ele parou para respirar, ao mesmo tempo em que eu, totalmente descontrolada, mordi seu pescoço o fazendo gemer baixinho.

Beijamo-nos novamente, nossas línguas dançando em meio ao calor do nosso agarro.

Naquela loucura, acabamos por cair na areia molhada justamente na hora em que uma onda violenta se quebrava, atingindo-nos em cheio.

Rimos bobamente. Eu chutei a água bem na cara dele, que me devolveu com uma pequena onda que me deixou completamente ensopada. Percy também estava no mesmo estado, com a camiseta laranja do acampamento grudando no seu corpo, juntamente com os jeans.

Ele percebeu que eu o estava secando na cara dura, porque ele se deteve por um bom tempo no meu colo, que _ai!_ A blusinha branca estava deixando tudo à mostra!

Corei por aquela situação embaraçosa, mas não tive tempo de dizer nada, porque ele me tomou novamente nos braços me beijando.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais carinhoso e menos possessivo. Ficamos depois só com as nossas testas apoiadas um no outro. Ele olhava para mim com ternura, quase sem piscar.

- Annabeth... – Ele se deteve. Com uma das mãos acariciou a minha bochecha esquerda. – Você... Me perdoa?

O olhar dele era de súplica. Senti-me uma pessoa horrível e egoísta por tê-lo tratado daquela forma.

- Não tenho, _ric_... Nada do que te perdoar. – Estaquei por uns segundos, suspirando – Eu... Eu fui idiota, _ric_... Eu devo desculpas...

- _Shh_. – Percy me silenciou com um dedo no meu lábio, que eu fiz questão de morder.

- Ai! – Ele riu, enquanto eu dava o meu melhor sorriso de garota inocente.

Começamos a nos beijar de novo, misturando água salgada com álcool. Uma bela mistura.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos os dois deitados na areia. Eu apoiava a minha cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele cheirava os meus cabelos. As roupas molhadas começaram a me fazer tremer de frio, e acho que ele também estava com frio, porque ele me abraçou com mais força.

Ele pegou a garrafa que estava jogada na areia, arrancando o rótulo da logomarca. Ele mexeu na areia encontrando uma pedra pontuda. Franzindo a testa, ele tentou espetar o dedo indicador na ponta da pedra, mas sua coordenação não estava muito boa.

Comecei a rir das tentativas frustradas dele.

- O que, _ric_, você está fazendo? Para, _ric,_ você vai se machucar.

Percy me ignorou, se concentrando em acertar com a pedra no dedo. Depois de um tempinho ele conseguiu, furando o indicador.

Uma gotinha de sangue brotou. Ele se levantou, pegou o rótulo da garrafa, virou do avesso na parte branca do plástico, passando o dedo com sangue nele.

Aproximei-me para ver melhor o que ele estava fazendo. Borrões de sangue enfeitavam o rótulo, mas aí eu descobri que não eram borrões, eram os nossos nomes, num garrancho.

Depois, ele dobrou o rótulo ao meio, pegou a garrafa de _Heineken_ e enfiou o plástico dentro dela. Em pé, ele caminhou até a beira da praia, e jogou a garrafa nas ondas.

Comovida com o gesto, quando ele voltou para perto de mim, eu o abracei.

- Isso foi tão... _ric_, tão lindo, Percy... – murmurei.

- Você sabe... Que... Eu amo... Amo, você... Não sabe? – ele gaguejou me abraçando de volta.

Assenti, ganhando um beijo dele.

Deitamo-nos novamente na areia – eu com a cabeça encostada no seu peito.

- Malte, água e álcool. – eu disse - Mais ou menos são essas as composições do que tomamos...

Ele riu gostosamente, murmurando "Você é doida". Sorrindo fechamos os olhos.

Não demorou muito e nós dois dormimos como bebês.

_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down_

(Eu tenho uma garrafa de Midnight, vou bebê-la)

_A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before_

_(_Um único bilhete me leva ao tempo que tínhamos antes)

_When everything felt so right_

_(_Quando tudo parecia tão bem)

_If only for tonight_

_(_Se apenas por essa noite)

_A midnight bottle gonna ease my pain_

(Uma garrafa de Midnight para aliviar minha dor)

_From all these feelings driving me insane_

_(_De todos esses sentimentos que estão me deixando insana)

_I think of you and everything's all right_

_(_Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem)

_If only for tonight, yeah_

(Se apenas por essa noite)

_Midnight bottle, take the time away_

(Garrafa de Midnight leva o tempo para longe)

_From where we are..._

(De onde nós estamos)

* * *

- Annabeth, Percy. Vocês sabem que violaram uma das regras do acampamento, não sabem? – Quíron perguntou seriamente.

Eu e meu namorado estávamos num estado lastimável. Doloridos, com as cabeças prestes a explodir e enjoados. Nos encontrávamos na varanda da Casa Grande, diante de Quíron. Com uma grande infelicidade é que ele nos viu saindo da praia naquela manhã. Era óbvio que não havíamos passado a noite nos nossos chalés.

Assentimos para o centauro com a maior cara de culpados que esse mundo já viu. Para o nosso azar, a bagunça que eu e Percy fizemos ontem – incluindo a garrafa de _Heineken_ – foram descobertos. Eu tenho sérias razões para acreditar que algum campista viu e contou para Quíron.

- Então, vocês sabem que qualquer regra violada por um dos campistas é merecida uma punição. – continuou Quíron, seriamente - Por isso, como castigo, os dois lavarão os pratos até o fim do verão. Estamos entendidos?

Concordamos tristemente. Era até justo pela loucura que fizemos.

Naquele instante, o Sr. D entrou na varanda.

- Então, os arruaceiros já foram punidos? Se não fosse por você, Quíron, eu expulsaria os dois agora mesmo!

- Eu já informei o castigo deles, Sr. D que é mais do que o suficiente, já que o senhor também deverá ser punido.

Arregalamos os olhos para Quíron.

- O QUÊ? Punir-me? Eu, diretor do acampamento? – Uma veia da têmpora do deus pulsava.

- Sim, Sr. D. O senhor também violou uma ordem de seu pai ao trazer aquela garrafa para cá, de acordo com as minhas fontes, sabendo das suas restrições. Por isso, como uma ordem do próprio Zeus, o senhor terá que ajudar na limpeza do acampamento.

Percy se segurava para não rir, acompanhado por mim pelo ridículo da situação. Nunca imaginamos que veríamos aquele dia. Dionísio sendo punido por violar uma regra do acampamento é o mesmo que Hera gostar de algum herói, ou seja, não acontece todos os dias.

Saímos da Casa Grande deixando o Sr. D gritando todos os tipos de pragas.

No caminho para os chalés, Percy se virou para mim:

- Annabeth, uma coisa eu não entendo: como é que conseguimos ficar bêbados com _uma_ garrafa?

Sorri. Ele demorou em perguntar aquilo.

- É porque nós, semideuses, ficamos bêbados mais rápido do que os mortais por causa da nossa composição. – respondi prontamente – E eu tenho certeza que Dionísio misturou mais algumas coisas na bebida.

Continuamos andando em silêncio. Quando eu já estava chegando ao meu chalé, ele perguntou de novo:

- Por que você estava com raiva de mim? Eu não me lembro.

Suspirei frustrada.

- Eu também não.

Ele deu um sorriso sapeca, parando de andar.

- Então, eu já sei o que fazer quando você estiver zangada...

Levantei as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- É só deixá-la bêbada!

Olhei para Percy sem acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Aproximei-me dele como se fosse beijá-lo. Pousei as mãos no seu peito e olhei nos olhos dele.

- Percy? – sussurrei da melhor forma.

- Sim? – ele sorriu ainda mais.

- CORRE!

* * *

***N/A:** _Heineken_ é uma marca de cerveja holandesa.


End file.
